The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for impeding a vehicle entry system relay attack. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to control systems and methods of transmitting remote keyless entry system communication signals that can impede or prevent a vehicle security breach, such as a relay attack.
Many types of vehicles, including but not limited to vehicles that travel on land, can include systems that control vehicle functions remotely from a wireless device. These functions can include, but are not limited to, activating a vehicle light, starting or stopping an engine, locking or unlocking doors, powering a tailgate or sliding door, activating or deactivating a vehicle security system, etc. Some systems are termed “remote keyless” or “smart entry” systems and can integrate with a wireless “key fob” transmitter that can be carried by a user, such as a driver or vehicle operator. These systems can provide the operator with additional convenience and safety features for his or her vehicle.